


Maritza y flaca

by arya100



Category: Flaritza - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arya100/pseuds/arya100





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Valentine's Day

Chapter Text

The alcohol that Gloria gave them had a smell so intense that Maritza wrinkled her nose. Then Flaca's laughter was heard.

"What are you laughing about?" Maritza questioned, frowning as she settled down on the kitchen counter.

"You've made a very lovely face," he replied, raising his hands in a gesture of peace. "It's a shame I did not have a camera."

"I think Gloria tries to intoxicate us," Maritza said, ignoring what her friend had said, she did not want him to continue to mock her.

"Surely he wants us to be less women, so that no one celebrates san valentin," he said sarcastically.

"Do not think I would not," sighed Maritza as she filled the glasses and handed one to Flaca

"White maybe, but not us," he said with thin confidence, taking a sip of his drink, felt fire slide down his throat and began to cough.

Maritza gave him a sip of his drink, but much smaller than that. "I do not know what to do," Maritza said. Skinny

"Forget what I said to you," said Flaca, looking at the drink as if it were the devil, "that bitch tries to kill us!"

The two of them began to laugh, leaning on each other and giving small swallows to their drink.

"I've got an idea," said Flaca, picking up some leftovers from the cardboard boxes in the kitchen. "Do not look.

"Okay," Maritza sighed without questioning her friend and continued to drink the hooch, she could barely notice the burning of her throat. I notice something on the forehead

"Now you can open them," said Flaca, laughing, "these precious Maritza!"

"You envy me because I feel better than you," replied the girl laughing, then he frowned and stopped laughing. "How are you about Ian?

"For me, you can go with whoever you want, I do not care," said Flaca, finishing his drink and filling his glass. "Besides, I have you here with me. Who needs you?"

"Do you know what bothers me?" We are missing the best years of our lives here. Our tits will never look better, our asses will never look better. No one touches my ass, nobody kisses my lips. "Maritza said in a sad voice.

"Shit, I'll kiss your silly lips," said Flaca as he bent over.

The kiss was lips only touched a few moments in which they felt electricity.

When they parted their lips tingled and had a knot in the stomach.

"Can you repeat it?" Maritza whispered so softly that he thought he could not hear him, but he did.

The Latina took the cardboard off her forehead and stroked her cheeks, drawing her into a kiss that was not chaste. Maritza felt his tongue caressing her lips and opened her mouth, giving her hands tangled in the black hair of Flaca, bringing her by the nape of his neck as he began to lower his hands down his sides.

They were breathing fast, the temperature of the kitchen seemed to have grown warmer. With the sound of their heartbeats still ringing in their ears, they began to laugh.

"No, no, no, no," said the two of them between laughter until Flaca's laughter turned into a sob.

Maritza hugged her and Skinny leaned her head on his shoulder as silent tears slid down her face. He could only kiss her forehead in a gesture of affection trying to comfort her.

-I will always be with you-


	2. A new job

Chapter 2: A New Job

 

The whole prison was on edge because of the new job they were going to distribute. The groups gossiped around the corners, inventing the contents they were going to offer.

"Surely it'll be collecting garbage," whispered two older women in the queue, "some of us are too old to bend."

Chapman was with Vause in the queue commenting the difficulty of the work.

"It's certainly a difficult job that requires qualification and experience," Chapman told Vause.

Maritza, who was delivering food, felt an elbow in her ribs and looked at Flaca, who was nodding toward the two white women and laughing under her breath.

Vause was nodding her gaze into nothingness, while Chapman continued to say that she would be the most qualified for the job to have a college diploma.

"Wait, are you saying you have more right than all of us to have read some books at the university?" Tayste questioned.

"We've read the whole library, and life is not in books, you have to learn more from your girlfriend, Chapman," Pousy explained, smiling. "He thinks everything he learned in bed was practical and not theory.

-ohh yeahh yes lady-Nikki said that he had his arm above Lorna-surely he learned the best-ended by giving a wink to Vause he smiled.

"You're all just, uh," Chapman said, grabbing Diaz's tray in a jerk and heading for his table.

"All the benches are the same," Diaz said and shouted: "You're no use if you're so rude, white."

The others continued gossiping at the end, Flaca and Maritza went to their cots.

"Chapman thinks he's better than us," said Flaca, and tried to imitate her: I'm more qualified.

"It did not help if it's in the same place as us," Maritza said, fingering her fingernails. "Are you going to try?"

"Sure, the truth is that I have aspirations," said Flaca leaning against the wall of his bed, "I do not care what Gloria says.

"I hope you do not partner with someone who likes coldplay or something worse," Maritza said, laughing as Flaca pushed his shoulder.

The day passed, between the examination and the expulsion of the examination Flaca thought they would not catch her so she was surprised to see his name on the list. Went to the kitchen to resign for the new job but Gloria made the fight and Flaca exploded.

-I do not have to listen to you! If you want to remain a failure for my sake but you can not blame me for trying. "He shouted," you're not my mother! " Fuck them.

As Flaca walked away Maritza felt a pain in her chest and looked at her feet, hurt by the words of her friend.

When it was dark and the lights went out, Flaca approached the bed where Maritza was lying.

"Are you awake?" Whispered the winged Latina from her bed.

Maritza turned and opened the message and fell behind Maritza who gave her the approached his body and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, Maritza," she said softly in her ear and tightened her hips.

Maritza turned and looked into his eyes accustomed to kissing her on the cheek and leaned on his chest while Flaca falling asleep with the constant breaths of Skinny when he heard before falling into unconsciousness.

-You are the most important thing for me-


	3. Lingerie

Chapter 3: Lingerie

 

They were standing on the open wooden table next to the basketball court, listening to the shouts of courage of the dams who bet without the officials noticing.

"A great day ago," Maritza said, leaning back, clutching the bench. "That way we could get brunettes."

"Too bad we do not have a bikini," Flaca said, imitating her friend.

"You should stop dreaming," the older woman said.

"Let them dream," Boo said.

"That's what makes you jealous that we get morer than she, but compared to white is not difficult," said Flaca sticking out his tongue.

"Why do you want to be more dark?" Latinas have a roasted skin color you do not need, "Chapman said, moving closer to the table and sitting next to them.

"Thank you for the compliment," Maritza said, opening one eye to look at Chapman and shut it again to continue sunbathing.

-You see? What I told you, "said the old woman, shaking her head," because she does? "

"It made it sound better," said Flaca, shrugging his shoulders.

"You do not understand women," Boo said mockingly.

"I've come to propose a deal," Chapman said, leaning over the table, "you'll earn money and condiments for whatever they give us to eat." That caught the attention of the Latins who leaned on the table along with the old women. I will give you the lingerie I have made with the scraps of cloth from the workshop and you will wear them for a few days until you smell them and then you will give them to me to sell them to perverts.

-Great! We can be sisters in lingerie, "Maritza said with a bright smile.

"We'll stop wearing these grandmother's panties and bras!" Flaca exclaimed, "without offending Grandmother.

"Do not offend me child, to see how you keep at my age," he said with a laugh.

"You seem to know how to do business, Chapman," Boo said, shocked.

"Then they accept?" Said Chapman impatiently.

"Of course," cried the Latinas, and with a lower sound the grandmother.

"You made one of my dreams come true," Boo said, eating his eyes at the girls, imagining them in his lingerie. "I'll have material to masturbate."

"Perfect, I'll give it to you this afternoon or tomorrow," Chapman said as he stood up, "remember we'll have our own bottled essence on which to be proud.

At the meal Flaca went to ask for the tray.

"You're excited about the lingerie?" Flaca said to Maritza, "we'll have it!

"Nothing more than to think I get hard nipples," said Maritza leaning on the bar and running a hand around the neck.

"I can not wait," said Flaca with a glint in his eyes.

The food passed at the latinas table with ease, except for some shouting that another red that she had not cooked the food.

In the afternoon Flaca and Maritza went to the showers.

Maritza tried not to look a lot at her friend because she knew it would be weird if she kept staring. His gaze returned again to skinny, it was not only his body, to contemplate it felt a warm sensation to spread through his body. Skinny was still rambling about how Daya was depressed by Bennet when he left without saying goodbye, did not hear, just lost in his confused thoughts and feelings.

As they emerged from the showers when they took their worn brown uniforms and discovered the lingerie panties wrapped in them. The two smiled wrapped in the fluffy white towels and went to the cubicles to put on their clothes so that no prey would see that they had lingerie. Everyone was busy, except one, so that both entered the same.

In silence they let the towels slide to the floor and began to put on the garments.

"How do I look?" Maritza said, turning her hip to the right and to the left with her hands resting on her sides, wearing only pink lace panties.

"You look incredible," said Flaca, stopping the movement, placing his hands on Maritza's hips and stroking the exposed skin in thumb circles. Maritza held her breath, skinny was staring at the lingerie and her gaze rose up the body of her friend to stop on her breasts. The breath was flaccid against the exposed skin of the neck - it seems to be true that you get hard nipples By the lingerie, "he whispered in a hoarse voice, trying to make a joke and turned away from Maritza. Starting out of the cubicle.

"You look beautiful," Maritza whispered, biting her lip.

Flaca looked into her eyes for a moment, which made Maritza eternal, looking for something on her face and finally smiled.

"Not as much as you," he said mockingly, "you'd make even a garbage bag look sexy if you took it." Now let's go, Gloria must be smoking.

She left. Maritza leaned against the wall.

"You are the most beautiful before my eyes," he whispered to nothing with a tear sliding down his cheeks.


	4. Bad mood, movie and rest

Chapter 4: Bad mood, movie and rest

 

Flaca offered to help Gloria with the kitchen while Diaz and red recovered. He was teaching Flaca where the kosher trays were when they heard yelling and approached where food was served to see what was happening.

"If you talk to me again, I'll make your life hell!" Maritza shouted, dropping the tray on the counter and leaving the dining room.

"What's wrong with Maritza?" Gloria observed, as the prisoner in the line stood still staring at the door that Maritza had left, white with shock. "I've been scaring the whites for a few days. Daya.

"He did not tell me anything and we told him everything," said Flaca, looking anxiously at the empty dining room.

"Maybe it's something she has to do for herself," Daya's mother said, smiling. "It all happens to us sometime, when she does, it will have happened.

"What are you talking about?"

-ahh I understand you my daughter, "said Gloria with a burlesque smile" better not to look for the tickle these days.

And they continued to serve and cleaned the trays leaving Flaca without an idea of what was happening.

That night they put a movie, pretty woman. Throughout the film, Flaca watched over her friend to see if she could detect any strange behavior. A photograph that was quieter than usual and moved from time to time in the seat, in the middle of the film, she got up.

"Where are you going?" Flaca whispered, her friend loved movie days.

"I'm a bit tired, I've seen this movie many times, so I'm going to sleep," he said without looking into her eyes.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Skinny asked, starting to rise from his chair.

"I do not want you to miss the movie, I know it's your favorite, and I'm tired, tomorrow will be over." Skinny relaxed and nodded. He saw his friend leave.

"Looks like he's finally decided to do something about it," Daya's mother said, laughing.

"There was no one who could stand her now as a bitch," Gloria said, covering her mouth with her hand so as not to speak too loudly.

"What are you talking about?" Flaca said tiredly.

"But you will see my daughter ..." but Gloria could not say anything else because Daya's mother fell.

"You'd better go and find out for yourself," Daya's mother said. "The secrets destroy friendship.

Flaca nodded, was angry with both of them for not telling her what was happening, and afraid that it was true and Maritza did not trust her.

When he left he thought he heard: ohh this is going to be good, tomorrow will be fun.

Flaca walked through the deserted and dim corridors, dimly lit by fluorescents. The echo of his footsteps was muffled by the sneakers he wore.

When I entered the module of the beds, it was all dark and began to approach his room without making noise. Stopped when I heard what seemed to be a low moan, was Maritza having nightmares? I got up a little faster to stop at the entrance of her shared room.

"Oh," she whispered softly, "oh God," said Maritza, choking the sounds on the pillow.

Skinny stood frozen in the doorway. Look at Maritza covered by a sheet that did not prevent the movement of her hand, had her hair ruffled and a few drops of sweat pearled her forehead.

Flaca felt a sharp pain in a place south of his body, he approached the bed and crouched.

"Maritza," he said barely more than a whisper.

Maritza paused for a moment without looking at her.

"Can I?" Whispered Flaca.

Maritza nodded, and Flaca got into the bed, hugging her from behind as he did a few days ago after getting the workshop work.

"Why did not you tell me?" Skinny asked in Maritza's neck and pulled her closer to her waist.

"It's embarrassing to say that you need time alone to masturbate," Maritza said in a hoarse voice, giving off a smell that was purely Maritza, only stronger.

"I would have understood," said Flaca, stroking his hip bone with his thumb, Maritza was still on her back.

"Please do not do that," Maritza said, holding her hands and turning around. "I'm very sensitive."

"You have not really finished," Flaca said more as a statement than as a question. "Let me help you.

-But..

"Shh we will not tell anyone," said Flaca with his fingers on Maritza's lips, stopping what he was going to say, "it will be our secret.

Maritza seemed to think and I nodded as she moistened her lips. I put a hand on her cheek and gave a sweet kiss on the lips. When they separated they both smiled.

Flaca began to kiss his neck and caress his stomach. She felt Maritza shudder under his touch and felt a heat spread over her chest again.

He left her touch until he touched her breasts and bit her gently and N the neck. Maritza gasped for pleasure under the double attack.   
"Please," Maritza said in a broken voice, arching under his touch for more contact. 

Flaca wanted to take her time and make fun of Maritza but saw her breathing becoming shallow and decided to please her. Hands were lowering down his body as he left traces of kisses down his jaw and under his ear. He came to his destination and was surprised by the humidity he found there. She felt a beat in her own body telling her that she was wet too. He put a finger in the slippery wetness and was rewarded by a drowned groan. 

"God feel so good," said Flaca in a hoarse voice. "You're so warm."   
"Skinny," Maritza said, breathless. "Speed increased speed and introduced a second finger, Maritza's breathing was increasingly choppy and there were only gasps and moans muffled against the body. It was the sexiest sounds she had ever heard, her head was dull and her body hummed with emotion as her friend melted into her hands 

"God, Flaca," Maritza groaned one last time as he felt her tighten her body lean against Flaca, left a soft kiss on the collarbone of Flaca-it was fantastic.

-It was incredible and thanks to you for letting me help you, said Flaca Caressing her friend's neck with her nose. Maritza began to caress Flaca's hips. 

"What are you doing?" Asked Flaca, smiling. 

"Return the favor," Maritza said quietly, looking her friend in the eye. 

"You do not have to "

I know, but I want to do it," Maritza said, smiling with a warm look in her eyes that seemed to pierce Flaca. "I want you to feel as good as you made me feel. To me.Maritza sat up on top of her friend and began kissing him by the neck leaving soft bites while lifting his T-shirt above his chest without taking it off. I removed the bra and wrapped a nipple with his mouth and around the aura with the Flaca's gasps rang out in the empty module as an incentive that he was doing the right thing. Then when he saw that Flaca was twisting under his touch he began to lower his fingers under the hem of his pants and took it off. 

"I do not know," Maritza said, smiling as Flaca pushed him on the shoulder. "Do you expect to be lucky tonight?" 

"It's still yours," Flaca said, laughing, as did her friend. 

"Yes, ma'am," replied Maritza, running her tongue through her teeth. "Your wishes are orders."

She began to remove the lingerie, stroking the skin she had left behind, and settled between her legs.

"What are you going to do ... Said Flaca when she felt the warm mouth of her friend stroking her center. Grab Maritza firmly on her friend's legs keeping them open while she traced her clitoris and sucked. 

"Ohh my God," said Flaca with his heart about to explode and grab him With force for the hair, the head of his friend holding her closer. Maritza had no intention of leaving, so he welcomed the pull of the hair towards the center of Flaca that had a unique flavor, which could only match with the tasteOf the pizza and still doubted that the pizza would win. Her friend tried to muffle the sounds in the pillow when they heard two steps that were directed towards the module and Maritza stopped worsening the hearing.

\- You had to get bad right now, Daya-said Daya's mother did not raise her voice. 

"Do you think I can control it?" Daya exasperated. "Not everything revolves around you, we're talking about me. If you want to see the movie back, nobody's telling you to stay. 

He went up and kissed Flaca while he inserted his fingers, swallowing him they could not make a noise did not mean that they had to stop, Flaca was very close.

\- You know I did not mean that fuck-said the woman sighing-is my grandson and I want it , I do not mind losing the film. 

Flaca's breathing was becoming superficial. 

"For," he whispered fervently Flaca, "they're going to hear us," he said against Maritza's lips. 

"You're already there," Maritza said softly, "if I kiss you You will make noise. Without giving time to follow that 

"I do not know what to do," Mara said .Maritza caressed the clitoris of Flaca with his thumb and introduced another finger. She felt her friend tense and start to tremble, while she swallowed a moan keeping her lips busy. When the tremors stopped, Flaca collapsed on the bed and Maritza pulled her fingers and lay down beside her, leaning her head on the bed. Chest of Flaca whose heart was pounding. 

"God, I have no words to describe it," whispered Skinny with a smile, his features relaxed-no one had ever made me feel this way.-

I know, to me it happens the same thing - said Maritza holding her more against her body and beginning to fall asleep, before falling into unconsciousness heard .- And that also makes me afraid-


	5. We need to talk

Maritza woke up with the hustle and bustle of the prisoners as they moved in the morning. Some images of joke with an irritating sound while others took the clothes throwing objects to the floor with the first of the first to go to the bathroom to take a shower.

Light poured in through the window, blinding her until she heard a voice close to her ear.

"Turn off the light," murmured Skinny, trying to hide her face in Maritza's neck to escape the light.

-Let's girls in five minutes or I want to see in the kitchen-Diaz shouted-We can not let the red take over the place again-said while going.-Those who will not arrive at a time will put them to clean with the black.

"Flick awake," Maritza said softly, moving her friend's shoulder and trying to separate.

"No, five more minutes," he said pressing his face against her neck, making Maritza shiver as her breath hit the exposed skin.

"Come on Flaca, we have to get up or Diaz I'll be clean" Maritza said complaining, an idea occurred to her friend to get up -I need to go find a bucket of cold water Maridza

Skinny opened her eyes.

"You would not dare," he said, squeezing her against her

-You know that, said Maritza mockingly.

Flaca approached her friend's ear.

-I think the one you need was you last night-ended giving him a quick kiss under the ear and away. Before getting up she placed the pants well under the blankets, noticing how Maritza towards the same flushed. When I was sitting in bed, when I agreed, someone spoke.

\- Have you both slept in the same bed? asked Daya's mother, appearing at that moment, somewhat surprised.

-Yes, yesterday when I came back to me I felt bad so I was attracted to the company -said Maritza, playing down the importance- How was the movie? I question while getting up.

-Very well as always although I did not finish seeing it because Daya felt bad -said the Latin woman looking at Maritza in the eyes as if analyzing her -you did not hear me arrive?

-We fell asleep right away-said Flaca shrugging.

\- So you did not hear some noise? I ask, frowning.

Flaca and Maritza looked at each other quickly and looked at Aleida again.

-Nop-Hyper both at the same time shaking their heads.

-Mama we are late -said Daya.

-All right I'm going, Maritza let's not want the white bitches to take charge of the kitchen again, commented the Latina.

-We'll see you soon Flaca-Maritza said giving him a kiss on the cheek and moving away.

Skinny I listen while they moved away.

\- What happens to these two today? They are rarer than usual, "said Aleida to Daya, who shrugs unimportantly.

-it's your imagination-

It was strange but had not been seen all day. Flaca was working all morning in the workshop and at lunch time Aleida served her food with a strange look when asked about her friend, apparently Maritza was in charge of cleaning today so she was in the kitchen.

In the afternoon at the end of her workshop shift, she finally found her in the patio with the other Latinas and sat next to her.

-and bitches-said Flaca smiling and pushing on Maritza's shoulder-how was your day?

"Damn," complained Maritza. "I was late, they cleaned me up with the black women who would not let me talk about a crazy-eyed pornographic story, and at least they told me that Caputo wanted to talk to me before dinner, not even him." nothing!

-Less bad that today you are in a better mood, but with the day that will take someone waiting for Gloria to make a wry smile.

"I do not know what you're talking about," Maritza said, turning her head to the side.

"Leave her alone," Daya said, sighing.

-you can handle the jokes my daughter do not worry-said your mother nodded and turned to Maritza with a mischievous smile-and who did you think? A Caribbean magazine model or the father of your children?

Skinny seeing that Maritza was uncomfortable intervened.

\- But good it is that it is not going to ask about my day? I ask Flaca smiling.

-As if we were interested- Diaz said laughing

-It was interesting, he found that Chapman raised our salary-said Flaca with a smile

\- You have requested thongs? -asked Martiza, bouncing in her seat. Skinny nodded. "Great!

\- But for you to like thongs that nobody helps you say what you like and you want your guard

-ehh-Daya said indignantly.

-It's the truth darling-said his mother laughing.

\- Can not feel sexier without having to teach anything? Maritza frowned.

Gloria and Aleida looked at each other and began to laugh.

\- What makes them so funny? Skinny crossing his arms - I think the same.

-they are too deluded -said Aleida.

\- That innocents-I finish glory-those things were created to incite the couple


	6. blue lake

The day after their meeting in the chapel  
\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------

The Latinas observed without believing it as some prisoners ran towards the gate. Some men who were fixing the fences, fled to the van and locked themselves inside.

-Thank you god -said a white older woman kissing the cross and starting to run.

-ohh yes-shout poussy-let's go, go tayste what are you waiting?

-We'll get in trouble -he shook his head.

-who cares? For a few moments we will be free! "I reply, pousy who gave him his hand and began to run along with the others, taking tayste.

Maritza looked at the fence and then turned to her side to look at two nodded and began to run.

"Let's go girls!" Maritza shouted, laughing with Skinny as they approached the fence.

The Latinas began to run through the courtyard, the prisoners went through the fence without any official prevented, to the forest to stop in front of a lake.

Crazy eyes plunged into the water and emerged again jumping and laughing hysterically. The other prisoners looked at her and hurried inside.

They did not care that the uniforms got wet, they would have time to dry them in jail.

Flaca was reconciled with Gloria and at the time they were hugging, Maritza and another Latina poured water.

-War of water-Maritza shouted laughing while Skinny and glory wet them.

-You're going to lose- Flaca said with a mischievous smile and threw herself at Maritza, making her choke.

On the shore Daya was with Aleida watching the others having fun.

-I've always worried about you, you know? -said Aleida taking a handful of sand and dissolving it in the wind- I know I have not been a good mother, but I care and as I know you I knew you would not forgive giving your baby up for adoption .

-I'm- Daya said grabbing her mother's hand and giving her a sympathetic squeeze -it would be better if we got ourselves too because there's still left for us to go out.

Then Daya took off the top of the uniform and went with his mother into the cold water of the lake.

The old ladies took advantage of the sun to try to dry their clothes.

While they were enjoying themselves, Maritza left the lake holding Flaca's hand and went into the forest.

A few meters later, when practically the sounds of the lake were a distant murmur, they came to a clearing where there was a small waterfall and where Maritza had stopped.

"Do you like the place?" Maritza asked turning around to look at her friend.

Flaca looked at the place, there was a small cascade of crystalline waters that flowed into a small lake and the sun that entered through the trees to glow the blades of grass still wet by the morning dew. And in the middle of the landscape Maritza with the wet hair and clothes stuck to the body showing a bright smile.

Flaca felt warmth in her chest, seeing Maritza's happiness so clearly drawn on her face.

-I love it-Skinny whisper looking Maritza in the eyes and letting see one wanted to disturb the moment-How did you find it?

-When we came to the lake I seemed to hear the sound of a waterfall -said shrugging- I did not know if he was right but it was worth it we have our own private bathroom-finished saying Maritza beginning to take off his uniform.

Flaca imitated her entire uniform was on the floor, looked at her friend.

"Do you like what you see?" Maritza said, raising an eyebrow and pointing out wearing only a basic prison bra and a pink lace thong.

-I always like what I see-answered Flaca approaching her friend.

-I like what I see ... -said Maritza passing her skinny arms by the neck and looking down between their bodies and then whispering in her ear: and also what I do not see.

Flaca felt her face flush, felt her cheeks burn, so she moved her hip closer to Maritza's in response to his comment.

Maritza gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, only a fleeting touch and separated.

-I do not know what you were thinking Flaca, but I was referring to the interior-said Maritza winking and smiling-I had not realized that they had double meaning.

And with this Maritza took off her underwear slowly under the watchful eye of Flaca and then launched into the water.

"Are you going to come in?" Her friend said, throwing water at her.

Skinny took off her underwear while Maritza watched her leaning against the rocks at the edge of the water headed, heard her friend whisper: beautiful.

And Flaca's heart leaped, she threw herself into the water and emerged near her friend.

"The water is cold," said Flaca, getting close to her skin and the hard nipples from the contact with the water.

-Then- Maritza said in a low, hoarse voice approaching Flaca and grabbing her by the waist -it would be better to stay together to give us warmth.-She saw how skinny she blushed and laughed while her friend gave her a friendly push on the shoulder.

-You carry all the time making fun of me-said Flaca putting a pot-is not fair.

-I'm so endearing to you- Maritza said caressing her cheeks -I love to see how you react to my words because before they did not affect you in the same way and this shows that we are together and it is not just a dream. Because let me tell you that I've been dreaming about this for a long time.

"It's not a dream," said Flaca, whispering in her ear and stroking her hair while Maritza kissed her neck. "You're mine and I'm yours.

Maritza paused for a few moments to look at the two girls with thin eyes and darker breathing. Maritza had the most beautiful smile that she had ever seen.

-I love you-he said next to his lips and began to kiss them-let me show you.

Skinny nodded. I place my legs around Maritza's hips when she felt the girl's hands hold her thighs. He wrapped his arms around Maritza's neck tracing imaginary patterns on the girl's neck.

Maritza began to move, holding the girl until she was leaning against the rocks in the shallow area where she was standing.

Flaca felt the smooth rocks against her back without causing any damage and then felt the tongue of Maritza surround the nipple.

She let out a small moan, from the contact with her already sensitive nipples and tried to move her hips without finding resistance.

Maritza held Flaca's hips so they would not move and the pressure of her breasts increased.

Skinny whimpered near Maritza's ear, producing chills of pleasure.

"Please Maritza," she asked lean, leaning against the rocks with a frown and her eyes closed, exposing her neck.

Maritza left a small bite before going to savor the neck while introducing two fingers in skinny. She felt the skinny interior press warm against her fingers and the pulse that was under her lips increased.

Skinny breathing was increasingly erratic and ragged.

-oh god Maritza there, do not stop, "he said in a hoarse raspy voice," I'm almost there.

Maritza hold the rhythm and kiss the earlobe skinny and then whisper: come to me.

He heard another skinny moan.

-Open your eyes I want to see you arrive-said in a low and hoarse voice Maritza against the skinny lips.

Skinny opened her eyes, even hotter by the words that Maritza whispered in her ear and reached the orgasm pronouncing the name of maritza. Trembling, surrounded by Maritza's body, she felt protected and loved.

Maritza contemplated with her chest full of love, as the ecstasy took over skinny, relaxing her features and giving an ethereal shine to her eyes.

-I love you-said supporting his forehead against skinny and then separated to look her in the eye-I do not want to scare you by telling you so soon, but right now I can not imagine my life without you in it.

Skinny hugged him, his state of happiness was full.

"I can not imagine my life without you either," Flaca said as they parted and a few tears came to her that Maritza quickly took away giving her little kisses in which she had a chill.

-We are going to go out that we have been in the water for a long time and you are freezing -said Maritza, stroking her shoulders so that she could get warm and Liego gave her hand as they left the water.

They put the uniforms out as if they were towels on the lawn. And they lay on their backs with skinny on Maritza's side caressing her stomach.

-Do you know what? -said looking towards Maritza- I am hungry.

-If you want we can take fruit from the trees or some fruits, it would be as if we were on a field trip! I think I've seen some red goads on the way here- Maritza said leaning on her elbows making her get up, but skinny He stopped pulling it down again.

-If you want we can pick them up later-said skinny climbing on Maritza and holding his hands above his head-for now I want something else-said skinny admiring Maritza's body under her writhing at his scrutiny.

Maritza's face turned red.

-Well, it seems that I also play, he said thin leaning against the ear of Maritza.

Maritza still blushing said nothing.

Skinny began to kiss from under the ear to the jaw. I leave small kisses on the face of Maritza jumping her lips and leaving a trail of kisses down the neck to leave a mark on the neck, at the point where it joined with the shoulder.

Maritza's hips jerked without finding a point of pressure, then skinny repositioned to press her thigh against the center of Maritza.

The girl moaned in low satisfaction and began to move against skinny feeling on his thigh Maritza moisture. With cloudy thoughts, skinny began to caress the breasts of Maritza that were darkened, alternating suctions and bites and giving him kisses that hooked Maritza's breathing at the same time as Flaca moved his thigh against the center of Maritza. A few moments later, Maritza tensed under her and shouted her name. Flala stared at her without relaxing or lying against her until she saw that her breathing normalized. 

"What are you doing there?" ? "Maritza said stroking the cheek that was at the height of her stomach." Come and lie with me. "Rosa shook her head and gave her a mischievous smile. Then, without giving her time to talk, her skinny head fell between her legs and she began to smile. kiss your center. Maritza let out a moan and her hips moved. Fláca held her hips with her hands keeping them still, giving her a circular caress with her thumbs while sucking the clitoris. Maritza grabbed the skinny head holding it against her body, holding the strands of hair between her fingers.

Flaca began to trace patterns with her tongue and without warning he pushed her deep into Maritza's interior while he stroked her with his thumb Right the clitoris. I mark a rhythm to the beat of Maritza's heavy breathing that was the only thing that was heard in the clearing. 

"Skinny," groaned Maritza one last time before reaching orgasm, skinny followed by lacing the juices until she felt another orgasm. I walked Maritza's body and noticed how the girl was trembling with pleasure. Then I raise my head from between Maritza's legs that still had her hands tangled in her skinny hair. 

"I told you I was hungry" she said thinly licking her lips with the tongue and winking at Maritza. This one approached her mouth and kissed it separated said-you're the most exquisite thing I've ever tasted Maritza's eyes shone and the two girls began to laugh, embraced naked on the floor on the wrinkled clothes. Suddenly they heard voices in the undergrowth so they put on their underwear and parted a bit, pretending they were sunbathing. 

"So here you were," he said, shaking his head. "We already thought you were lost." I told you that these bitches had not lost-said Aleida shaking her head and helping daya pass between some bushes.-We were enjoying the waterfall-Maritza said shrugging without stopping sunbathing-How did you find us? -Aleida thought you saw them coming by this direction and we decided to come-Gloria said looking around the place-is quite impressive and white does not know of its existence. We should bathe.-You should not take much sun without protection-said glory while removing the uniform-you will not want to have skin problems in a few years. -We only have a few minutes glory -said skinny putting a hand in front of his face to protect yourself from the sun.-Do you have thongs? -she said surprised-Yes, what are fabulous? -she thought, standing up -have us a bikini -said Maritza smiling.Aleida approached skinny by grabbing her by the hips and turning her around admire the design. And I look at Maritza while saying: it seems that skinny has a good ass to take it. Martiza felt adversion that Aleida touched skinny and looked at her ass. Was she jealous? Yes to deny it and knew that Aleida also knew it. I think Maritza feels better, "said Daya, approaching Maritza and smiling, passing her arm around her shoulders, they became friends after the initial fight at the entrance to daya in jail.-Are we going to argue about it having this place at our disposal for a limited time? -he said rhetorically as he jumped into the water.Daya separated from Maritza and dived laughing in the water. -It does not matter -he said skinny shrugging shoulders and approaching Maritza-we both know we have the best asses in the whole prison. Including yours bitches! "she said thinly laughing as he put his arm around her shoulders as moments before daya had done. -grito shouted laughing laughing. -have envy, leave them-said Maritza happy to have skinny next to her, it seemed that it bothered him that daya had been touching her while she was almost naked. Or so she wished.- Not for a second Maritza, "Aleida said before jumping into the water. Maritza felt like she was shaking her arm down her back until she stopped at the beginning of her back and leaned over to whisper in his ear: you are mine. I am yours and you are mine." Maritza whispered happy that skinny had been jealous stadium like her. "Being so possessive makes you look very sexy." "What are you two whispering?" Gloria asked from the water. "Are not you going to enjoy the water?" I was saying skinny I've been hungry, "Maritza said with a grimace and rubbing her stomach." I think I saw some fruits back there, I'll bring a few. "I accompany you," said Skinny smiling when Maritza gave her a look and a grateful smile. it's going to be very high and you do not reach, "he said winking at her, making the others laugh." I have many qualities, I'm sure I'll think of something, "Maritza said, sticking out her tongue.   
Flaca blushed and I look away, I did not want the others to note the blush. "Come on," said Maritza, grabbing her hand and pulling Flaca into the woods. "I think it's time for me to try something sweet," whispered that last part as he licked his lips. ..


End file.
